Snow
by shewhoshallwrite
Summary: She was beautiful. She was always so much more beautiful when it snowed outside. And he fell in love with her. But the snow broke his heart. And also lead to fixing it. Smitchie. Oneshot. Indie CR Awards winter awards :


Snow

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Hello :) So as a few of you MAY know I help run the Indie Camp Rock Awards. And we are hosting a winter writing contest :) So to help get word out I decided to write a story. If you want to participate PLEASE just write a story about a memorable event taking place in winter. 500-2500 words. No JB/Demi. NO songfics. And submit it to ( http:/ ) ( / ) ( dJRf3J ) Just remove all the spaces and parentheses and BAM you can enter :) So anyway... onto the story ;)

–

When one is little, the snow falling on the ground is the most magical thing in the world. No one has any idea how it gets there, why its there, all we know is that we love it. We love to roll in it. Play in it. Some times... if your stupid enough. Even fall in love in it.

But then we all get older, and science destroys the magic. Causing us to lock ourselves inside. We no longer desire to go out and roll in the powder sugar on the ground. We just know it is water. It is cold. And we made one big mistake in that snow.

So now, the magic gone, and my heart broken I sit here staring out at the pale white water. Blinding the world. Except for me. It haunts me still. Making me think of the stupid things I did in its former lifes.

Break a leg running in the icy exterior of the snow.

Cause someone to go to the hospital because of a snowball square in the nose.

Hours every night taking a scalding hot bath because I refused to learn my lesson and wear more clothes.

Meeting Mitchie.

Maybe I was 10 the first time I saw her. She was out there making a snow angel laughing. Her hair held down by a sock cap. She was enveloped in cloth, probably unable to move, but she was still having a good time. She had a light laugh. One that wasnt held back by the chalky air that scraped our throats with every breath.

She was simply amazing. And I fell in love with her. Maybe it was my my fault, falling in love with a girl when I was ten. When I didnt even have a solid grip on the meaning of the word.

Every year, I would see her out there. But slowly, it became less and less. Even though I still saw her, I never said anything.

We got older, and relationships began to develop. She never got a boyfriend that I knew of. But I got girlfriends. One night stands. But the pathetic part was, I thought of her everytime.

Until last year, when I was scraping ice off my car. And I saw him. I saw his damn jeep drive up to her house and my heart stopped. He sat there. He had the audacity to sit there and make her come out. And when she did. More beautiful then ever. And she stepped into the car. And kissed him. That was the moment my heart shattered.

I actually felt pain that moment. Whether it was a panic attack or actual heart break I dont want to know. I just know, that I gave up on my car and crawled inside. I didnt go back out in the snow all winter.

And this year, as the first bit of snow begins to touch the ground, I sit here, my heart still lying in pieces at the bottom of my chest. Unable to grasp the concept of love anymore. I only went out into the snow once this year. It was a diluted weak snow that melted away soon after falling, hardly worthy of being the first snow, but snow none the less. And that was when one very spunky midnight stand decided it would be fun to see how much more fun it would be to have sex in the cold. It was hell.

Maybe because I felt like I was going to die. Or perhaps it was the fact, that she dragged me into my backyard. The acres and acres of land, with no fence blocking us from Mitchies backyard. That night I saw Mitchie's light turn on. I saw a figure in the window. And then the light go out. And now was I not only heartbroken. I felt guilty of an adultery that didnt exist.

So now, leaving the house, involuntarily I might add, I see a gorgeous girl sitting on her porch. Her long hair blocking her face as her head lies in her knees. And I stop. I hear sobs softly escaping her, making my gut twist. I slowly walk over to her, "Mitchie?" She looks up wiping her face.

"Sorry, Im fine its just..." She laughs brokenly, "Its just I found out my sorry ass boyfriend was cheating on me. And he dumped me. But you can go back to what you were doing, Im fine." She breaks down as she says this and goes back to crying. And I sit down next to her.

I want to comfort her, but I feel awkward as she sits here crying. And then, she lays her head on my shoulder. And the heart that shattered itself a year ago is slowly stitching itself back together.

I sigh and wrap my arm around her. Its something Ive been dying to do almost my whole life. And now that Im doing it, it doesnt feel right. Because shes heartbroken. I feel like Im kicking the dog while it is down. So I stay like that. And I dont do anything else.

She sniffles and looks at me, "Shane your such a good friend. Im so lucky to have you." And right as my heart was about to finish putting itself together, it explodes.

Those words follow me long after she goes in her house. Long after I go back home. Long after I lie in my room.

Mitchie will never think of me as more as a friend. I reflect on this as I go outside and sit there, freezing. Tear drops softly turning to ice as they fall down my cheeks. And I wish for death.

–

She finds me shivering on my porch the next morning. And just like when I was little, body parts are slowly creeping to the color blue. I dont notice her until she slowly strokes my hair and I look up. She is looking at me, with a disapproving look. I put my head back down and she sighs. "Shane you stupid stupid boy." She kneels down and grabs my chin forcing me to look at her. "Dont you ever learn your lesson? How many times did this happen to you when you were little?" I dont answer and she rolls her eyes. "Come on stupid." But I cant move. I sit there. Why should I listen to her? It will just lead to more heartache.

And that is when she realizes Im not following. Her face softens and she goes back to me. And she kisses me.

So, as Im freezing half to death on the porch on a chilly December morning, half my body probably blue, and my heart mush, I received my first kiss from Mitchie. And that was all I needed to follow her into my house and to take yet another scalding hot bath.

And to forgive the snow, for all the heart ache I ever blamed it for.


End file.
